Clipped wings
by MercenaryTsukiyomi
Summary: Ren Raiun is an extraordinary human, who suddenly had his life turned upside. Going from prey to an exotic pet that everyone wants to get there hands on, there's only so much a guy can take, and it doesn't help that his master is a female. what awaits for our poor ooman man. oc human male/oc female yautja because there just not enough out there.
1. well shit

"Shit!" I cursed again for the thousandth time, 'how the fuck do i get myself into these situations, currently I find myself in a metal crate with just enough room to move.

*Flashback*

_'__my head, ow, a cool breeze, nice. Wait….. their's no cool breeze in indoor!'_

_i open my eyes and for once I wish I hadn't, _

_'__Shit, why does it always have to be ME!' _

_Skydiving is something i never wanted to do ever, and doing it into an alien planet with a retarded parachute is fucked up._

_I keep smashing my hand into the glowing button on my chest. Nothing._

_"__Come on, come on" bing "Yes, wait…to close, FUCK!"_

_The parachute pops open but the ground is way to close, falling to the ground smacking into every tree on the way down, finally i land. Hard._

_'__Why does everything happen to me, ow' standing up I take in my surrounding and all I can think is 'we are not in Kansas any more' 4 planets, i can see them so clearly its as if I wasn't on a planet but in space itself, fuck, "roar!", double fuck._

_Suddenly 2 big black over grown bugs appear, 'nope' and with that I start running and wouldn't you know it another one appears in my path. I go straight into a fighting stance, suddenly i felt a warm blade that wasn't there before. 'Duh fuck?' there in my right sleeve is a knife, 'well when life gives you lemons,' then one by one they come at me, one after the other. The first i dodged and swipe getting lucky with a kill, I move in time to dodge another, 1 down 2 to go. Then all hell breaks lose I think that they didn't expect a fight but now oh-ho shit just got real! The 2 move rhythmically circling me, 'round and round we go when they strike hope to god I know,' both suddenly strike at once, one going for my middle the other for my legs. I deflect the first and dodge the second moving as fast as i can, dodge, kick, swing, hit (ow, o.k don't hit) dodge, jump, now, I swipe the blade straight through the head of an ugly bug. 'Hell yeah! FUCK!' I forgot about the other one and it rakes is claws from my chest down to my knee, 'fuck, why bugs, I hate bugs.' I land hard on the floor, the black bug comes running at me and just at the last minute 'i swear that i could count all of those ugly teeth' jump up and swing the blade straight through his head, i watch as it falls to the ground unmoving and 'duh fuck' watch as the ground sizzles up ' well fuck me'. Suddenly I hear a growl and some clicks 'for the love of..' looking up I see a weird ass blur moving 'nope, so done' I take off as fast as I can go, 'whats that sound' looking back I see 'a Frisbee really' then I realise that the frisbee is slicing up everything in its path 'ok not a frisbee, run faster' my injury is killing me but I keep running. 'I need something to toss back at it, there' I see a big rock, 'please let this work.' Grabbing it as I run, I stop and throw the rock hard and quick, 'yes' the frisbee stops and shatters, 'goodbye whateverthefuckyouare! (what ever the fuck you are!)' I keep running. _

_For 2 hours I run, not gonna face what ever that was back there nooo way. 'Suns going down, I think, time to find shelter, there that cave will do' seeing a hole in the rock face cliff, I make my way over and in. "Hello! nobody home. Make an alien if noise there is," nobody, GOOD, I settle myself in, 'traps don't wanna have 'THAT' thing getting me'. I spend the next hour setting traps and finding multiple escape routes 'that should do it, time for some well dissevered rest' laying down in my cave I let the sounds of weird but comforting insects lull me to sleep._

_ROAR_

_'__time to go' jolting awake i take off in a northerly direction _

_: now this little cycle continued for 3 days straight :_

_"__Fuck" my stomach rumbled loudly. I haven't eaten since I got here, today is day 5 I'm dirty, sweaty, tired and hungry, i've been running from that thing since i meet it and fuck is it persistent. Setting of my traps. If I didn't know any better I swear it was enjoying it. i've had 3 close encounters and each time I've dodged it and ran like hell, my injury is bandaged with my, well whats left, of my shirt. I'm so tired right now I've sat down under the roots of this tree and trying to keep conscious but its difficult, I really have little to live for. 'Just so tired,' the growling and clicking are back, closer and closer i see the blur again. It de-cloaks before my eyes, I devour what I see, a 11ft humanoid alien, netting, amour and a loincloth, and skulls, like the bugs and human too,shit load of scars 'defiantly enjoy my running and traps' dread locks and…. BREASTS._

_Its female? now I feel kind of bad, but she did try to kill me. I look to her face, mandibles cool. I look to her brown eyes, big mistake, she roared long and loud, my ears hurt, to tired to bling, so I just stare, finally she stopped, she kinda looks pissed. I think I was suppose to do something, " *huffing noise*, hn" yep she's upset, she paces towards me. I can't be bothered moving, to tired for that shit. she comes right up to me, right in my face, I raise an eyebrow "what? can't a guy chill?" she looked surprised then pissed. 'Yep I just can't keep my mouth shut' she lunges for my neck pulling me out from under the tree and holds me up by my neck. 'This is it' but instead of snapping my neck she turns my head to the left then the right, examining me. I'm to tired to put up a fight. Next thing I know she's squeezing my neck, that does it, I strike fast hitting the area around her neck hoping the pressure points on humans are like the ones on her. she drops me and down she goes, out cold, I take this as my queue to leave but, I can't just leave her here, so I grab her and move her under the tree were I was and cover her in mud, then run, I take off north again. But just 30 minutes late, "ROAR" "shit sleeping beauties awake and she not happy" I try running fast but I'm to tired and weak. All I hear is bang, bang, bang then something grabs my neck and throws me into a tree, I yelp and freeze, looking up at her I see her, she's breathing heavily and she looks pissed, I can only give her a tired and pitiful look, she suddenly changes her expression I can understand it now, she looks at me then at her mud covered body then at me again I don't like this look she got, wheel are turning in the wrong direction here "no, what ever you are thinking, no." she gives off what i think is a smug look then bends over grabs my freaking hair and yanks me forward, I fall on the floor confused until I get a shit load of weight on my back, "duh fuck, you heavy" she grabs at my hands and it dawns on me what she doing, ' so then you wanna play cops and robbers do ya?' both my arms are tired behind my back and then my feet bound. She's not taking any chances, 'I feel so special' I'm suddenly air born and thrown over her shoulder , 'fuck that amour hurts' I can't help but yelp in pain as my injury connects to her shoulder, she huff and starts off in the directions we can from. "Bitch" I can feel my blood paint her body and I'm getting dizzy from blood losS "night" and everything went black._

_After that i came to only to lose conscious again, when i can finally gain conscious and stay conscious, I'm in a fucking crate._

_*end of flashback*_

Its metal alright I can tell from the fact that my fucking head still hurts from when I stood up to quickly and smacked my head into the crate, oww. I hear noise outside the crate more clicks and growls, more of them big footed bastards, my only comfort is that my body has been tended to but I still debating that I'm happy someone poked me while I was out. The bandages are really only there to cover my wound, meaning that theres still more to come. The growling and clicking gets louder and a noise comes from the back of the crate, suddenly the back wall moves towards me, 'fuck, I'm gonna be squashed,' just before I become a sandwich it stops. I barely have enough room to move, 'duh fuck?' I move away from the moving wall, expecting to smack into the other wall only for it to move, 'eh? its open?' giving it another push the wall opens a little, bright light streams in. I stop and it falls back into place, 'ok brain storm time, stay here and cramp up or go out there and find out what shits going down, tough one.' I stand for a few more seconds, 'cramp or shit, cramp or shit.' 'what the hell, shit going to hit the fan,' I push the wall, blinding light comes in and I peer out.


	2. O hell no

pov ren

'Oh….hell…no.' There were two of those 11ft tall bastards, and one of them was right in my face! I dart back in the crate, but big old ugly wasn't have any of that. The fucking bastard grabbed the freaking moving wall and ripped it off the fucking crate! (insert-explosion in the background as crate wall hits something that sounds really important.) Suddenly ugly 2 grabs ugly 1 (just gonna call them ugly 1 and ugly 2, cause you just can't call something that just got in your face cute.) and they start having a roaring match. 'Just keep roaring at each other. Don't mind the human moving out and toward the air vent'.(well I think it's an air vent, but then it could just be an oven and I just might be helping things along.)

Anyway, I creep my ass up the freaking wall and grab on to the vent thingy, 'shit, why doesn't it just pop open? SHIT!' the vent suddenly decided that it wanted to be a bird. For like 5 SECONDS and land ON UGLY 2'S HEAD. They both turn around and look at me. "Thanks for the comfy crate but I gotta go, don't want an anal probing, you know what I mean?" And then I made like the great Houdini and disappeared. "ROAR!" "Shit don't think their Houdini fans," moving as quickly as I could, and let me tell you moving quickly in an air vent is really difficult, unless your 2 feet tall and move like a cheetah on drugs. Then bobs your uncle not mine.

"For fuck sakes. Where's a fucking exit when you need one." 2 hours later… 2 MOTHERFUCKING HOURS AND NO EXIT. "Oh for the love of reality." And now there's no where but down to go. "FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC." looking down the black abyss, 'Yeah, no. I'll go back to the fork in the road, go left instead of right." "ROAR!" 'Did that just come..' "ROAR!" "Hahaha…..

GERONIMO!"

"FUCK" A HAND, A FUCKING HAND JUST APPEARED OUT OF FUCKING KNOW WHERE!

This hand had just managed to grab my leg, and attached to that hand. Ugly 2 and boy did he look pissed.

"H'ko, H'ko" 'He….HE JUST FUCKING GAVE ME THE UNIVERSAL NO, NO. WITH THE FUCKING FINGER ACTION AND ALL. WHAT THE FUCK!' "Hehehe, sup?" he shook his head at me and repeat the action and yanked me out of my little hidey hole and carried me off. Still holding me out by my leg, 'Seriously, I feel like a germ out here in no mans land.' I let out a huff, crossed my arms and gave ugly 2 the most pissed off stare I could manage hanging upside down, "huff, huff, huff" 'did he just laugh at me?'

After my embarrassing return to the room with the crate, ugly 2 was laughing up a storm, I guess I'm the retarded freak in this situation. 'Laugh it up buddy, cause the storms gonna come and get ya REAL soon. Wait…whats ugly 1 got?"

pov ?

This is what I have been waiting for, a real live male ooman, alive and able. We can learn so much about his kind through him. I went towards the crate that held him, every so often I hear some sounds, his language I presume. When the time came to open the crate, my apprentice had become very impatience, standing right in front of the crate trying to see in "Bakuub give the ooman room to come o…", but before I could finish the ooman's head popped out then retreated back in, he ripping off the opening. Overly eager to see the live ooman we would be studying, scaring the ooman within, I hear the panel smash into some of my very high tech and EXPENSIVE medical scans, that were going to be used to sac the ooman "BAKUUB, WHAT DID I SAY BEFORE I OPENED THE CRATE? FOOLISH YOUNGBLOOD?" I took my eyes off the ooman for one second, (enough to verbally attack Bakuub) and some how the ooman manages slip past me, climb up the wall and enter the ventilation system.

Guan-thei was not joking around when she said that he was a quick one. But that doesn't matter now. Schooling Bakuub, then hunting him had been an enjoyable enough but he could not live in the ventilation forever, so when he jumped down I managed to rip off the covering in time to grab him, "no, no" waving my finger back and forth.

He needs to be taught that going down was bad, very bad. He made a weird combination of words that sounded like he was mocking me, but I was a blooded honoured warrior I would control my temper, reminding him again that what he did was bad, I continued his punishment by holding him upside down. He, to my amusement, took on a pose that I had seen many pups take after they have been told off by their bearers. I could't help but laugh, what a strange pet Guan-Thei has picked for herself.

Returning to the room I'am pleased to see Bakuub has retrieved the Y pole with covering, locking all exits, I place the male down and grab my own Y pole. with this we should be able to hold him down and check his injures, then bathe him, clothe him and having him ready to start training with Guan-Thei to be the pet she wants. "GRRRR" but I sense that he will do everything to stop us reaching our goal.

pov Ren

When we enter the room, ugly 1 has one of those animal poles, and ugly 2 has locked (and blocked) all exits, And has picked up a pole too. Their giving me that look shemale gave me, "grrrrrr" 'well that did nothing, kinda hoped they'd shit themselves and pull a code red on me,' they start advancing 'my spidey senses are a tingling, you want animalistic behaviour you got it PAL!.'


	3. Mission Success

pov Guan-Thei

I just finish tending to my weapons. Cleaning them of blood and flesh always satisfies me. Knowing that my hunt was so very successful, that my weapons were coated in my preys flesh. **' Love it!'** But my very cheerful mood comes not from my dead trophies but my alive one. He was picked up on that back wash of a planet just for me and other warriors to hunt him and oh how he fought!

At first I didn't think much of him, small, weak, pathetic. I figured that the hard meats would kill him but then he pulled a knife and moved. Striking quickly it would have been perfect if not for his cockiness, but now he has a scar to remember winning and he's blooded, making him the best kind of prey for me.

*flashback (memory lane yay)*

_I expected him to fight me when I made my presence known, but he fled like a coward. I'd figure I'd catch him quickly like all the other ooman that fled, but no I couldn't close the gap so I threw my Chakt'ra at him, knowing his fate immediately. But he picked up a rock and BROKE MY CHAKT'RA. No NORMAL ooman could have done that. I remember thinking ' _**Finally worthy prey!****_.' _**

_For 4 hours I tracked him. _**_' I've never seen an ooman run as fast as he had.'_**_ I was close to him.'With the suns gone he clearly took shelter. But just as I see something promising for an ooman camp, a trap comes up and snarled my leg. I roar out in pain, quickly moving out of the trap. I know immediately that I've alerted the ooman with my cry and he had fled again. I attempted to halt his escape, with a burst of speed I started running in his direction, only for another trap to appear (from the trees this time). I finally realised that he had trapped the whole area and I had foolishly walked into it. I felt my blood pump faster, my weapons humming at the thought that suddenly entered my mind. His skull and bones will make not only a perfect trophy but a lovely necklace. hahaha_

_5 days the ooman out ran me, so many times I had come so close. So painfully close, but he was weakening. Moving slower and slower everyday, he clear was not trained for this active. My thoughts halt, '_**there…. under the tree… there he is****_'_**_ slowly I sneak up to him. Praising him for being such worthy prey. But he doen't move._

_Not an inch, '_** he's clearly fighting to stay awake****_'_**_ I decided to gift him with the sight of me. The one who beat him and will take his skull. He slowly takes in my worth, dwelling on my glands _**_' Men'_**_. Finally settling on my eyes, I roar my challenge to him long and loud. But nothing, he just sit there. '_**_is there something wrong with my prey?' _**_Huffing I make my way up to him looking into his eyes, he makes a noises _**_'how dare he mock ME!' _**_lunging at his neck I expect a fight but nothing, no struggling, no yelling, nothing. Holding him up, I turn his face side to side examine him, hoping to find a way to gloat him into action. I squeeze his neck and did he move! He moved so suddenly, I was caught off guard. I felt a pain in my neck were he hit, _**_'not the best place to hit,'_**_ but then numb starts to spread. Losing feeling in my arm I drop the ooman and the rest of my body follows._

_When when I wake up I'm under the tree the ooman was and was I pissed. Roaring long and loud, letting the coward know that I'm coming for him. I charge following his heavy foot steps, within minutes I catch up to him, grabbing his neck I throw him into the nearest object. a tree (poor tree). He falls down limb, unmoving. He slowly looks up to me, with a tired but pitiful expression. I finally see him, his Injury is infected and needs to be treated quickly, he's filthily, covered in bruises and small cuts, and he''s very thin. I finally realise that his unresponsive behaviour is lack of sleep and nourishment. My chase has worn him down. I look to myself seeing the mud that wasn't there before. Looking back to him, it clicks why I'm like this. A thought crosses my mind._

_He starts making those noises again but my mind is made up, grabbing him by those thin strands on his head and yank him forward. He yelps loudly, falls to the ground. Kneeling on his back, he makes more nosies, I ignore and focus at the task at hand, wouldn't want him running lose on my ship after all. I finish tying he up and flung him up on my shoulder, he makes another loud noise, I ignore once more huffing at him, he makes another noise but I care not thoughts are running around my head about the possibilities. When I suddenly realised that he's leaking all over my shoulder _**_' that better not be piss, or I'll skin him.' _**_He's out cold and I find that its blood, not piss I start to run. After all I have but one stop left, collecting a claw of the hard meats he killed for blooded marking later. Then straight to the med bay, after all I wouldn't want to lose my new pet after all I've been through to get him._

_*end of flashback*_

After that I sedated him and keep him in my room to sleep and heal. The medics have stated that they will tend to it properly. I'am currently on my way to mark my pet, in my hand that claw of the hard meat. "Soon my pet, so very soon!"

* * *

><p>#Authors Note#<p>

_Italic - _flashback/memory

**bold** - thoughts

This is my first story and I thank everyone who has read my story, favoured and followed. This means so much to me, and helps encourage me to think about writing more stories after this one.

I thank especially the people who gave me reviews and gave me pointers on my story, I greatly appreciate it. If you guys have any questions on the story I'am more than happy to answer them before the next update and I'm open to suggestions on what happens next, after all your ideas may help this story along.

(If you haven't figure it out, my Beta reader got fired after her lousy job on chapter 1, so I've been going solo on this.)

Definitions for Yautja are at this link ( s/9171738/1/Unabridged-Yautja-Terms-Reference)

Thank you for posting these definitions for the public

THANKS EVERYONE!


	4. Fuck you!

Pov Ren

They started to advance towards me, **'with those big fucking poles! How I would LOVE TO, shove it up THEIR ASS'S!'** Growling as loud as I could, **'and let me tell you, I had a dog once and every time he barked or decided my sofa was his personal chew toy I'd growl really loud and he'd shit himself every time. It was laughable.'** Slowly they came closer and closer backing me up into a corner with every advance. Baring my teeth at them and growling louder, getting ready to lash out.

"ROAR!"

**'****That went well'**

Ugly 1 one had cockily reached his hand out to grab me and I MOTHERFUCKING bit him. hahahaha, I'm so fucking evil.

Pov ?

I watched as my apprentice flailed his arm, roaring like a manic. It would have been very funny, If the ooman wasn't injured. **'I guess will have to muzzle him and restrain his arms.'** Sighing with annoyance I go over to the shelf with the pet restrains, looking for something that will fit him. Looking over every object I spotted some cuffs, used normally for keeping four legs together so medics won't worry about being scratched. Thankfully they detached into two leg holder, grabbing them out, testing the weight of the cuffs. (Bakuub's roars of frustration increases) reminding me of the other item I needed. Scanning the items again, something soft catches my eye, it was a piece of soft animal hind and a piece of rope with a chunk in the middle, It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were for. **'Cuffs and a gag perfect.'** Turning back to my flailing student, clicking to get his attention.

Pov Ren

I was so very close to ripping out a chuck of flesh, when ugly 2 wanted attention. He had some items in his hands it didn't take much for it all to click when he came over and ugly 1 had stopped fighting and had just gripped my neck. I growled louder debating whether or not I should let go and run circles around the room or hold on for the ride. When suddenly ugly 2 stopped his march of doom, AND held up the restrains.

**'****He's giving me the choice?'** Reading his face the message was clear, do it willingly or game on. What the hell is he thinking, then a tiny little voice spoke in my head and the devil on my shoulder won this round.

Pov ?

The ooman had gone silent, not the best with him, he was thinking. I had giving him the choice of how this would go down. After all they are our most intelligent prey. Bakuub had started to gentle lower the ooman to the floor flat on his stomach, while he still hadn't let his arm go, the ooman seem corporative laying there docilely. Holding up the cuffs, I advanced slow moving to behind his back, **'still docile.'** Reaching for his hand I…..

Pov Ren

Ugly 2 moved quick enough, but just as he reached for my arm, I sprang into action, going right into him, and scamping over his shoulder. "FUCK!" A hand managed to reach out grasping my leg, but slipped leaving behind some nice new scars '**lovely, wanna carve your name there TOO! Ya dicks"** my leg now useless, kinda killed my great escape plan, I could only slide to a corner and try to see the damage.

Pov ….Yeydine (yay ugly 2 has a name)

**'****I was not prepare for that,"** I was prepare for him to run, just not right at me. He leaped over my shoulder, but Bakuub was quick attempting to stop him by grabbing a passing leg. That clearly didn't work because suddenly there was blood, Bakuub's claws had shredded through the ooman's skin. We both turn to see him backed into the farthest corner in the room hiding his leg, but not the blood, as it pooled under him. He looked confused and..There in the corner of his eye fear, flashing in every so often. I know what to do now.

Pov Ren

Okay I was a little freaked, I mean wouldn't you be?...Ugly 2 moved! Looking over at him, I noted he had a new posture, **'not sure if good, or bad'** he moved slowly towards me, hands up and….and PURRING! The asshole was purring! Duh fuck!? He kept coming closer and closer I freaked a little moving away. Couldn't stop the whimper leaving my throat. The alien froze and so did I. After awhile the staring competition got boring and ugly 2 made some odd noises. Placing his hand over his chest he said, "Yeydine" "ehh?" not the most intelligent thing I ever said but hey I said something at least! He repeated the action saying the word slowly thumping his hand over his chest with every break down.

"YEY-DINE" Ohhhhh his name,"Ye-dine?" Pretty good if I do say so myself. The alien huffed **'laughing'** as I've figured out. He repeated and so did I "Yeydine?" he made a pleased noise, guess I got it right. Yeydine moved towards me again slowly pointing to my leg. I looked down, **'my downfall'** My arms were grabbed and the struggle began, Yeydine called for ugly 1's help both holding me down, cuffing my hands behind my back. Ugly 1 let go moving away, and Yeydine stood up, looking down at me. I growled showing off my teeth, Yeydine placed his hand near my mouth and of course, I went to bite the bastard. Just what he wanted, the cloth was in my mouth and tightened. **'owww.'**

Yeydine looked pleased and ugly 1 looked relieved. Yeydine, did some clicks and purrs petting, PETTING MY HAIR. I started to struggled violently. Yeydine wasn't having that, I was air born and being carry towards a door that I swear wasn't there before and what I found was…..A BATH

Pov Yeydine

It worked, the ooman calmed down enough for me to retrain it. I could only smile big as I gently carried him toward the bathing area, Instructing Bakuub to get a medic kit. Smiling I could only think about the hell that surely is about to be unleashed, after all it isn't my imagination that the ooman's clearly having a staring contest with the bath.

* * *

><p>Authors note<p>

A quick update this time, (I never update unless I have two chapters ready to go afterwards :D)

Thanks for all the supporting comments, Like I said before, Idea's from you guys are welcome, anything, from the story to art. I've started uploading art for this story on my deviant account please feel free to comment there too. This story is so much fun!

( .com)

Can't wait for the next update!


	5. Ooman in da tub

Pov Yeydine

Sitting down next to the bath, was a small relief. It meant that the ooman's injures could be treated and he could be clean. How ever I think the ooman may not be to fond of the idea of being naked. **'ooman's, with their need to cover everything.' **Settling him down next to me, I decided it was time to examine him, see what I need to do. Gently running my hand over his head and skin, I took the time to feel his muscles and to probe bruises and cuts.

"The med kit, like you asked Yeydine," nodding to Bakuub, I took the kit setting it down on the floor. "Bakuub, prepare swabs for his cuts and injures, a gauze for his leg and antibiotics for his injures. I want blood samples, x-ray and tissue samples." Bakuub got to work immediately, guess as long as he don't have to deal with the ooman, he'll do anything without complain. Looking back to the ooman, I note that he is looking over at the med kit with unreadable eyes. **'Better take his mind off it before he can plot again.'** Reaching for his covering I start tugging attempting to find away to take them off.

Pov Ren

After big, tall and ugly set me down on the floor, I sort of just settled for glaring at him. That was until he decided to feel me up. **'Asshole'. **Fidgeting, pulling against the cuff and trying to make my displeasure known didn't do anything. He kept poking at my back, legs and arms. Stopping to pet me every so often. **'And when these come off, I'll skin you, cut off your hands and PET YOU and see how you feel!' **He finally stopped, thank god. And started chatting with ugly 1. who had just popped up out of fucking now where! '**Are they trying to give me a HEART ATTACK! bloody hell.' **They sat there talking to each other.

'**Well I think their talking.' **Ugly 1 was holding this object, my eyes darting from the object to ugly, who looked quick nervous, but very smug about my current predicament, "**keep smiling, next time I will tear flesh, and not from your arm,' **I thought with a smirk. Ugly 1 opened the box thing, but before I could see want was inside, a hand suddenly grabbed my pants.

'**OH, HELL NO!" **I started to violently struggling, trying to curse, but all that came out were muffled noises. Yeydine seemed to panic for a moment before grabbing my neck and holding me down keeping me pinned to the floor, my feet scratching at the floor trying to get up and away. "H'KO" Yeydine yelled firmly. **'I was defiantly not scared, nope, not scared. Not of the anal probing that was coming, NOPE!' **A whimper sounded before I could stop it. '**Stop being a coward Ren!" **

Pov Yeydine

Bakuub tried to stifle his laughter. I glared hard at him, shutting him up. I looked back to the ooman, who had frozen up, his eyes darting frantically. Gently I ran my hand through his hair, doing my best to calm him down. "Shhh, ooman there is no need to fear, calm down." Slowly he relaxed, breathing deeply then returning to normal, "Good ooman, very good" I reached over to his covering again, resting my hand where I had tugged before. Waiting for him to go completely relaxed before I moved my hand to another covered area waiting for him to relax again. "Good ooman," praising him every time he relax. Time to move on. Reaching over to the top of his covering curling my fingers under it, I gave it a small tug. Watching him closely.

He tensed. Making a noise, I waited. Within seconds I got my desired reaction proving what I had done before had worked. I examine the strange covering not seeing how to remove them. After a minute of debating I decided that enough time had been wasted, and used my claws to cut through the cover, removing it in one quick slice.

The ooman froze up again, clearly he had not expected that, looking for any other covering. I find that he is not wearing anything else, especially over his feet like most ooman's do to protect them. "**I'll have to check for injures there to." **Huffing, I started to lift him up to which he panic, moving around violently, making noises. I decided to move him from the floor to the bath in one quick movement. Picking him up quickly and dropping him in. Quickly I grabbed his head pulling it out of the water. He made noise continue, so I loosened the gag lifting it away from his mouth, he spat out water, making these noise, before finally stopping breathing deeply, before finally returning to normal.

He opened his mouth, '**probably to make more noise at me'** And I quickly placed the gag back on. He looked at me with frustration. Good, reaching over I grabbed some liquid used for fur. Bakuub had reached for his injured leg, to which the ooman had attempted to tug back from him, Bakuub made a noise of displease and gentle tugged the leg back. The ooman started intently, waiting, Bakuub started to gently probing and cleaning the injury. To which the ooman just settled for watching. I squirted some of the fur cleaning liquid in my hand and reached over, grabbing the ooman;s mane and started to clean. He sat there docile watching Bakuub silently, twitching every so often. Rinsing out the suds, I reach for a fur to dry him, just as Bakuub finishes cleaning his injury.

(bathtub water has special formal that kills germs and dirt removing all traces. so yes he is clean, and yes his hair is the only think the freaky water can't clean.)

Placing the fur on the floor, I reach over and pick him up and placing him on the fur. It seems sitting in the water has relaxed him, Grabbing another fur I start to dry him off, Bakuub mixing the material that would cover the injury.

pov Ren

**'****So tired.' **I sat there letting the dick dry me off, '**and let me tell you that water had some shit about it, that funky smell" **I was just so tired. And I just can't even right now, come back in and hour…..

**'****Duh fuck ugly 1 doing?' **He had this weird glowing paste, Spreading it on his finger, he reached towards my leg, just before he touched it Yeydine grabbed my injured leg and held it in a tight grip. The paste touched my injury. And I promise you I have never thrashed or screamed as hard as I did just now.

pov Yeydine

The ooman screamed, I' am glade I

a)held his leg down

and

b) left the gag on.

I do feel sorry for him but we need to seal the wound. Holding him down, I watch him thrash and scream into the gag, pity rising in my throat. At least he was unconscious for the much larger one the hard meat made. After 5 minutes of holding him down it was finally over, he seemed relieved and tired and was now just quietly watching me. Bakuub started to wrap the leg up in a gauze, "check his feet for me Bakuub, is there anything wrong with them?" Bakuub lifted up one of his feet looking closely, "There are some cuts and bruising," "**It appears someone will be off his feet for a while." **Just at that moment the door opens "Guan-Thei, you have come early, he is not really yet." I feel the ooman's head roll over to look as his owner. And I do believe he remembers her.

"YMMMMM!" Yep, he definably remembers her.


	6. she did, he did, who did?

pov Guan-Thei

Arriving to the Medic's room, I was surprised to see my pet bound and on the floor. Yeydine looked up surprised and greeted me as a male should "Guan-thei, you have come early, he is not ready yet," this was followed by, a muffed cry from my pet. I growled at him displeased by his behaviour, he returned my growl with a glare, a very tired, glare. "He has been bathed, given antibiotics and had his most resent wounds treated. He needs food, rest and to stay off his feet until they are healed and mostly importantly trained not to bite or run away." Growing bored of Yeydine's list I stalk towards my pet, reaching him in two strides, his glare hardens but I seriously don't give a shit standing next to him, I take the time to view him, counting every rib, bruise and cut.

I suddenly feel an alien emotion rise in my chest, '**what is this?' **If I had a heart I would have realised this emotion as pity and compassion.

I reach down touching his face, gently sliding up and down. My fingers brush against the soft fabric covering his mouth and holding the gag in. I feel the need to remove it, to see the funny mouth that ooman's have, hooking my claw in the knot I tug slowly taking the gag covering with me. Again I reach for the part of the gag that sits in his mouth, reaching my claw into his mouth I take hold of piece, reaching my other hand behind his head untying the knot. I gentle move the mouth piece out seeing the red cuts left from the gag. He swallows, licking his…lips **'I think thats what there called'** with that weird tongue of his. Gently I rolled him over, releasing his hands, at first he did not move them. Then he slowly moved them to his sides. He looked at me with a tired expression.

Reaching for an item on my belt, I pull it free and show the ooman what I hold. It was the clawed dight of one of the three hard meats he killed. Gently moving him on his back, I start to think where I should place the mark.

There, the juncture were his neck meets shoulder. **'That is were his mark shall be!' **Placing my hand just below the area, using this as a way to hold him down, I start the marking process. He makes small noises and fidgets a bit but other wise its seems Yeydine and Bakuub had worn him down. Finishing I attach the claw back on my belt, giving my pet a purr and praise for staying still and letting little sound out and for not fighting me. His eyes suddenly go cloudily.

Looking to Yeydine I see he had just given the ooman a sedative, "What must I be prepared for?" I ask Yeydine. "Food, water and that he must rests until he is ready to walk, we will cloth him, take final samples and take him to your quarters" Nodding. I leaving my pet in good hands. I start heading for food hall to retrieve food for myself and my pet, hopping to understand these feelings I had at seeing the ooman injure, the pride I felt when he did not coward away from me and how I wanted to kill Yeydine for the injures that were not there when I dropped him off.

pov Yeydine

After Guan-thei left, I order for Bakuub to retrieve the cloths for the ooman. I ran my claws through his hair soothing him hopping to keep him in this docile state he is. Bakuub returned quickly with the cloths. The design a mix between his world and ours. I move quickly placing the weird lion cloth over his gentile region, (the ooman's call it b'ik sh'orts, it has a black colouring.) Slipping on the arm coverings and the covering that when over the black covering. And then finally placing the harness on, after all, all pets must wear something that can be used to restrain them.

(here is link to what Ren is wearing, it's mostly white and gold this one.** art/Ren-pet-clothes-511229848**)

"Bakuub take the final samples," "Yes Yeydine,"

Pov Ren

**'****Dude, the fuck just happened' **I'm just so bla, I feel like I've sniffed something in that water that I shouldn't have. Had that crazy lady alien free me then carve '**I'm 99% sure its her name, It appears they can hear my thought from earlier.' **Some weird shit were I can't see, and now I've been given something that makes my body, go 'sorry, I'am o-fficially on vaca, enjoy aliens and stuff.' And now I'm dressed in what i think are stripper gear and am now on a cold metal table with things moving over my head, I think there scanning me, but I serious just to over load with everything to give a shit. I was Suddenly picked up, one arm under my legs the other on my back holding me so I can rest my head on his shoulder.

'**Reptile like skin, cool' **I decide to carefully feel the alien dude but, just playing it off as me fidgeting and trying to get comfortable. '**Warm and muscly, so tired'** Yawn! I realise that we left home base, why? I haven't the slittiest. I look around seeing more ugly's than I can count, each one looks at me, disgust, confusion, curiosity, some spot the mark thing on my neck and look shocked. But I note that only the male ones give reactions, The twice the size she-males, look huff and continue on. We suddenly are on a transport device, I think. A female thats two heads taller then Yeydine enters. She looks at me then makes these noises, '**Here we go again, I'm just to tired for this shit.'**

Pov Yeydine

When Ne'dtesei entered the transport device I was shocked. After all I know that she Is the type of female that would be disgusted at entering a room that she will have to share with prey. But she is Guan-Thei's eldest daughter. "So this is the ooman my mother brought home, what does she intent to do with such a fragile thing? It is to small for anything!" "What your mother wants is her call, this is her pet, thats all I know" she huffed looking displeased.

Pov Ne'dtesei

I scan the useless thing in the males arms, I haven't the slightest clue what mother wants to do with it. Suddenly I get an Idea. "I wish to hold it."

Pov Yeydine

'**She wants to WHAT?' **"Hand him over male," gently I past him over. He stays docile but I'm very sure its the sedation I gave him thats doing that.

Pov Ne'dtesei

I poke him, holding him like a suckling, no response, what a waste! I then note the cloudily look he has, '**He's been sedated?" **"Why has he been sedated male?" "He was very violent, It was hopefully to calm him down, so he could recover peacefully," **'Violent? as if' **I take note of his mark, '**Blooded pet?' **Looking again to his eyes, I refuse to admit that he is kind of cute, in his own way, "He is still worthless" I say handing him back. Exiting at this stop.

Pov Ren

**'****But she was, then he. I'm confuse. Bed time for you Ren' **She was holding me, giving me this weird look, then Yeydine was, then she was gone. Then Yeydine look relieved. Then Bakuub appeared out of no where again, '**REALLY, they have to be trying to give me a heart attack now!' **And with that my brain says goodnight.

Pov Bakuub

"Huh, he died"


	7. Help!

*Author's note*

Hey everyone I'm losing inspiration for this story….

So if you have any ideas where you would like this to go please say… or if you would like to help please tell me want happens next for chapter 7…

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Wake up, Ren!

Pov Yeydine

'**He just, He just went limb' **"Huh, He died" '**And I hope to Paya thats NOT TRUE! Pulse…**

**Still there, good he's just sleeping. To much excitement for today.' **After whacking Bakuub over the head for not helping, we head off to Guan-Thei's room.

Pov Ren

**'****Waking up, In a crate was hell, But this….This was Heavenly!' **I could only nuzzle the soft blankets that were around me. '**Soooo soft! I'm gonna die'** "mmmm" rubbing my face into the fur, I felt something heavy in my hair, petting again. "Mmm?" attempting to lift my head, I find that I can not. Something was petting meeeeee.

Pov Guan-Thei

I returned to find an unconscious pet, UNCONSCIOUS PET! Yeydine and Bakuub immediately retreated their ass's…..

* * *

><p>what happens next….you decide…please post what happens next at either my deviant page or email to my fan fiction account. The more posts to ideas you give me the quicker I'll hopefully get more chapters up. see you all soon!<p>

deviant ** .com (the link is also on my home page)**


	8. Adventure time

**I'm back! **

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Ren<strong>

"mmm", my world was spinning, and it was dark, "ow". Reaching up to feel my head, I note the very soft fur under my body. Clearing my view i look down to see an array of brown, black and white furs underneath me. I reach my hand over to a black one and started to feel it gently, marvelling at its softness, something earth could never achieve. Earth. Funny I haven't thought about my home world since I got here. Looking away from the soft fur, I look around. Seeing a window I hop up on unsteady legs, carefully walking towards it. Reaching the window I look out and for the first time I an breathless. Stars, so many, and planets, this one that looks like Jupiter is so close, but I know that its not Jupiter. After all Jupiter does not have a ring around it. I get a gut wrenching feeling in my stomach. For the first time in my life, I feel lose, confused and dare I say it….scared.

**Pov Guan-Thei**

I had a mixed array of meats and fruits for my pet, not to sure what he eats. I had hear over my com that the ooman had 'fallen asleep' on the way to my courters. Entering the transport device, I start to think whether or not I should name him. "Mother." leaving my musing I look up to see my eldest Ne'dtesei, "Ne'dtesei," My daughter nods to me resounding in a quiet silence. "A pet ooman mother?" "Indeed, my child" "Why?!" "I find him interesting" "How?!" "If I knew then he would not be here would he?" My eldest becomes quiet in thought. I already know of her encounter with my pet. Thinking back to my pet, I start to think of the details that I did not notice till I captured him, He had unusually sharp teeth and had sharp nails, not talons like my own, for were I would have to apply pressure to puncture something, he could cut something with out trying.

Leaving the transport I start off to my courters, my daughter following me. Reaching my door, I punch in the code and the door slides open. My eyes snap to the empty bed, I hear a small noise and turn to the window, their he was sitting half asleep next to the window, staring into space. I place the food on the table and walk towards my pet. Ignoring my daughter, i reach him in seconds, looking to him then the window. He seemed to ignore me, so I reach out grasping at his neck, pulling him way from the window. At first he denied me. But at the second pull he slowly pulled away looking at the floor, as I lead him back to the bed, Laying him down. I look into his eyes, Clearly the sedative is still in his system, with the fact he is tried makes him seem delirious.

Fetching the food. I return quickly, settling down next to him. He seemed to snap to of his trace, eyes widening, he data up quickly, looking to me and my daughter quickly. Before he could get up, I place my hand firmly on his left shoulder, applying pressure, and cooing gently at him, "Rest pet, There is no need to panic," He now laying down seemed to shuffle around bait, before settling. He looked up at me with those big blue eyes, a colour unique to the ooman kind. Picking up a small piece of meat, that I was advised was good for oomans. I pressed it to his lips waiting patiently after all that what the records say to do when handling a feral ooman.

**pov Ren**

**'****Du fuck, is that?' **Looking cross eyed at the offending thing I can only assume was something edible. I was deep in my pity party, that when I realise that you go to ground not ground go to you. When I snapped out of it, Scary she male was in front of me. I was about to abort mission when she grabbed my shoulder and shoved me back down. then held this offending thing in my face. I was contemplating (hahaha, big word for me) when something touched my ouches, I opened my mouth to go off at the scary she male when the offending meat was shoved into my mouth, then the now offending hand was now over my mouth, making sure I swallowed.

I felt my face change colour **'I'm not to sure so one can do that but, I did just get orally violated by alien food, so..' **I swallowed the damned thing, I felt it go to my stomach promising that I will be on the loo for a very long time. Whining at the taste I look for my saviour, water. None, '**Why have you forsaken me, when I need you most, my precious water, was I not good to you' **okay, maybe I am a little over dramatic but it tasted like crap, no literally like crap. I think I am going to puke. The she male removed her hand, I laid their pale and green. Focusing on not vomiting. A sudden Smashing sound started, and the ship shook, a every loud sound, that sound suspiciously like an alarm went off. She got up suddenly barking orders to the other alien and run off somewhere out the door, but not before locking to. Damn it.

**Pov Guan-Thei**

The ship alert went off meaning there was a preach in the ship somewhere. Grabbing my weapons and armour, I yell at my daughter to prepare for a blood bath. After all it was most likely bad bloods or a hard meat escaping in the lower levels. Sprinting out the door I am sure to lock it, to keep my pet safe.

**Pov Ren**

For a while I just focused on not vomiting, when the urge finally stopped I sat up. Looking to the door, Sending the damn thing a glare. I look to a wall to the left and spot…a vent! '**I am a genus'** Leaping up, I sprint to the vent, ripping off the cover and throwing it to the other side of the room. Pausing for a moment I see an old friend, my knife, sitting there innocently. If it could talk I'd image it be like: Yo, were you bin? Don't forget about like old me! Hahaha, I really am loosing my sanity. Grabbing my knife i bolt into the air vent. '**Adventure begins! If the damned ship would stop shaking so violently!'**

* * *

><p><strong>Special<strong>** Thank you to**

304th'sMan

Xenomorpher

The Book of Eli

**You guys helped the story, Yay. Your ideas were great and I hope to used them in chapter 8. Thank you!  
><strong>**As I've said before, your ideas help this story go on, please do keep submitting ideas. The more submitted the more ideas for this story so It has more to work with. Yay. Till the next chapter, which hopeful should be out before next week! :D**


	9. Bad bloods, Hard Meats and Bonding? o my

**Pov Ren**

"Left, right, straight ahead, there no way out your dead, Left, right, straight ahead, there no way out your dead," Singing the chorus to Oomph! by Labyrinth, as I contently move my ass though the vents. I expected after five minutes of crawling the she-male will have found me by now but I'm not come complaining. Happily, singing quietly. Another loud smashing noise followed by a violent shake from the ship. I stayed still till it was over. Making a giddy noise and shaking my head I continue on, till I hear a hiss. Freezing I stop and listen thinking my mind was playing tricks on me.

HISS. '**Please don't be what I think it is' **A black, long head slowly appeared in the junction in front of me 15 metres. '**Well fuck me!' **It turned towards me hissing even louder. The ship sudden jerks shaking as if an earthquake had hit, this was followed by the increasing sound of blades on blades, fighting. Everything suddenly click. **'The suspicious Alarm was an alarm, well I'll be damned. Literally!' **The black bug charged at me, when another shake rattled the ship, a strong one, that shoved the the bug off its feet into the side of the vent, and me, well It wasn't very smart of me to sit on a Grate, I suddenly found the floor had come to greet me, bastard. By the end this I will be friends will the floor, close friends.

Looking around, I note that I have fallen into the middle of a battle, black armoured aliens vs, gold and bronze armoured aliens. I' am immediately attacked by a small black armoured male. Who continually strikes at me, with no coordination. I jump back continually trying not to be hit. The male strike at my foot missing and getting the blade stuck in the ship floor, '**Floor, maybe we can be friends after all.' **I rip out my knife and charge at him, slashing his chest then round house kicking his face, his arm jerks free, leaving his weapon in the floor, He makes a loud roar, clearly annoyed at my inability to die. Flipping my knife so its pointing up in a straight line as if it was an extension of my arm, I yell at him " Bring it ugly 3!" Laughing at my own internal joke. He charged at me ripping out a bigger knife, and the game was a foot. Slashing, dodging and clanging of blade on blade contact. The dance continues, me as graceful as a pro fighter, The other guy… let me be blunt it wasn't the best fighting I've seen.

Ugly 3 throws himself into the next swing, missing me by an inch. I turned quickly round house kicking him in the face, his mask flying off along with a tusk. He is stunned I take no time finishing him, with a slash to the throat. This dance continues 3 more time, at a much faster pace, killing them in under six minutes. With four bodies laying around me I am reminded of the fifth alien in the ceiling when he jumps down towards me. I turn in a quick twirl at one hundred and eight degrees stopping and waiting as the aliens head separates the top half from the bottom half. Coming out of my position of knife pointed to the ceiling, I notice that the battle noise has stopped. Looking around the other aliens have moved to the next room to kill all but one.

I turn my head, tilling it to look at the other being not caring for the green blood on my face.

**Pov Ne'dtesei**

**'****The ooman, his eyes, mother was right! I understand why he was sedated' **The ooman's pupils were clouded over with a gold and red cloudily haze. He looked as deadly as any one, standing straight with his head tiled towards me, both eyes showing the craze looked in his eyes. The look of a killer, his mane had changed too, the shoulder length mane growing down to just under his knees, colouring from a light of purple to a Munsell purple with the tip piece of mane that cover his right eye turquoise, He was covered in green blood, the bad bloods, blood. He looked distant. I am surprised. no very surprised, I just watched an ooman take down 4 bad bloods, young and old, and a hard meat. He looked down at the floor, the destruction of both his and my own mess. A roar from the inner of the ship snapped me out of my thoughts followed by many more. We had defeated the bad blood attack and there hard meat pets.

The ooman snaps his head towards the sounds, looking nervous the warrior image gone in a flash. I walk towards him grasping at his upper arm, he jumps and looks to me, unsure. I grunt at him and start off towards my mother. I will solve what I just witnessed one way or another.

**Pov Ren**

**'****Okay were are we going nowww?' **I groaned internally. Of course the scary other she male would see my awesome fighting skills then drag me off somewhere. I have to add, I might be a little bit nervous after that loud roar. But the again who wouldn't be. I was half dragged, half carried down many halls and twists, passing many dead bodies. After the evening walk, we arrived in what looked like a dining hall. With a big table at the front with the she-male sitting next to a very important looking person, I got so many stares while benign dragged up to that important looking table. I kind of fingered that this was some kind of celebration party after the…Invasion?

Anyway, she-male dragged me right up next the scary she-male, not letting me go. Scary she-male looked away from the important man and looked to the other she-male, then her expression, went rigid seeing me. '**What? Am I really that ugly? No offence but you should take a look in da mirror hunny!' **I snorted at her, attempted to cross my arms and found the wall to my left very interesting, after all I was fast becoming friends with the floor, so why not the wall? Made perfect sense to me.

**Pov Guan-Thei**

The battle was victorious, and we celebrated with drinks and talk of how we defected our own opponents. Males being loud and exaggerating details so females will take notice. And females discussing with female about what they uncounted and how they killed it. I took my place at the clan leaders table, after all I was one of the renowned female warriors on this ship with four queen hard meat heads in my collection of victories. When half way through my discussion my daughter appears with my pet. "Mother, I think you need to see this, and explain it." She used that kind of tone that shows respect and impatiences, takes after her mother. She hands me her helmet, which was on a recording less then twelve minutes ago, and i can't believe what I see. '**I knew it. He was special.' **Releasing a purr, I take off the mask handing it to my daughter and petting my pets mane, which has yet to reseed back to the way it was.

**Pov Ren **

**'****O-K? Now what did I do?' **The she-male at first is shocked then….'**Pleased. This is just Fantasic, Fan-fucking-tasic, can be please take this relationship easy I down even know your name.'**


End file.
